


Twice

by jaebumbumbum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebumbumbum/pseuds/jaebumbumbum
Summary: He only saw him twice.





	Twice

Jaebum only saw him twice.

The first time, he was captivated. He was taking the subway, casually listening to music and eating a bagel. Then he saw him, this person was _beautiful_. That was the only way you can describe him.

He had dark raven hair, long lashes, dark eyes, he was absolutely breathtaking.

Jaebum couldn't help but stare.

He wanted to look at him longer, he was a literal work of art. When Jaebum saw the beautiful man look at him, the air in his lungs escaped.

His heart beating faster and faster with every step he took.

The man looked at Jaebum with a calculating look, "Why are you staring at me?"

He was starting to panic, "I-I'm sorry, I just thought you looked beautiful." Jaebum froze at the words that escaped his lips.

The stranger looked at him shocked at his compliment and a blush started to grow on his full cheeks. "O-oh I see. T-thank you."

Jaebum starts to feel his cheeks heat up. "Uh, sorry for the awkward compliment, but I have to go. This is my stop." He sends the stranger a smile and leaves.

He stops for a moment at the station and thinks,  _I can't believe I said that_. And he walks away smacking himself in the head.

The next day, Jaebum didn't see the beautiful man again.

Calling the feeling he had disappointment would be an understatement. And he couldn't help, but feel it's his fault. However there's nothing he can do, but listen to his soft music and wait for his stop once again.

The rest of the day felt like a normal routine, it felt  _too normal_.

Jaebum shrugged it off and headed home.

He wished he can see the beautiful man one last time.

_His wish comes true in the worst possible way._

There on the screen of Jaebum's television is the beautiful man on the news.

He puts up the volume in shock of what it's telling him. The pounding of his heart ringing in his ears as the reporter speaks, "Yesterday night, a man by the name of  _Park Jinyoung,_ was killed on his way home from the subway station. Unfortunately, there are no other details."

Everything around him felt numb.

His heart crushed.

"I only saw him _twice_."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing some angst for a change.


End file.
